


尤文图斯教学指导

by Nichtstrike



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichtstrike/pseuds/Nichtstrike
Summary: 迪巴拉在国家队有三个omega，这让他很苦恼，他寻求经验丰富的布冯指导。非常规ABO世界观：最新研究表明长期使用抑制剂会导致竞技水平严重下降，因此足协规定AO在俱乐部和国家队集训时间需要互帮互助解决热潮期等问题，此外还有一系列附加政策来保证该规定的实施，例如对不遵守帮扶规定的alpha进行罚款。这对一些alpha稀少的俱乐部或者国家队的alpha们来说无疑是一场灾难。





	尤文图斯教学指导

保罗·迪巴拉，在国家队有三个omega，这个消息以极快的速度传递开来，从尤文图斯到整个意甲，从阿根廷到整个南美，总有一天能冲出足坛走向世界，这导致他回到俱乐部后发现每个人的目光里都饱含一言难尽。alpha的崇敬且幸灾乐祸，omega多了一层欣赏与跃跃欲试，ins私信里不可描述的照片与日俱增，至于beta，他们很少参与这样的事情。

“太难了，他们根本不知道我在国家队过的什么生活就来羡慕我，这真的太难了。”迪巴拉在电话里向另一个alpha哭诉，他盘腿坐在床上腰后面垫了两个抱枕，像一个生理期腰肢酸痛的女孩。电话那头永远是布冯，他的好队长，也只有队长这样人才愿意在这个艰难时刻当他的垃圾桶，迪巴拉格外委屈，边打电话边抽着鼻子。“可是保罗你知道的，我那边可不缺alpha。”在迪巴拉的臆想中，那个意大利人摊了摊手。他确实没法帮忙，布冯的性取向几乎全队皆知，这位无数omega的理想型近十年来只喜欢alpha，为此他去足协办公室喝了不少免费的咖啡。

足协是这样说的，“布冯先生，在意大利国家队里您不喜欢omega完全没问题，可您也不能妨碍其他alpha去帮助omega，您知道西班牙队的性别比例有多令人担忧吗？这是您的罚款单，请您签了。”

“这项规定就是彻头彻尾的性别歧视！”在这个性感的意大利人性感地签下罚款账单时他这样说。现在迪巴拉完全感同身受，alpha们总要付出一些什么，金钱或精力总要有一个从他们手里流出去，他还没到布冯这样用金钱向足协轻易妥协的地步，可他也绝对不好受。  
在那个混乱而潮湿的晚上之后，他就仔细研究过omega的生理构造，还在某几个论坛上匿名发过帖子问哪些敏感点能让omega们快速高潮。可除了耳垂乳头和腰际这点泛泛而谈的答案，他就只能收获一点“这要多探索啊小处男！”“为什么这样的alpha都能找到omega！”这样的留言。

他已经停止在内心腹诽我们不一样我有三个这样的言论，而认命并不能改变被命运攫住喉咙并这是一项长期折磨的事实，很明显他需要一个老师来指导他走上这条任重而道远的路途。

迪巴拉就继续毫无规律地抽着鼻子，这些细碎的声响越过电流灌进布冯的耳朵，激起了他拯救这只迷途羔羊的冲动，“放轻松，下次我教你怎么一口气搞定你那三个omega。”迪巴拉终于停止了内心涌动委屈，他得相信这个意大利更衣室里走出来的年长alpha能让情况变好。

 

现在迪巴拉真真实实地为beta和omega们感到遗憾，他躺在一张床上，这张与都灵其他千千万万张并无区别，可一旦另一边躺的是布冯，一切就不一样了。为保证这场教学性质的上床能够干净且顺利地进行下去，他们各自在腺体贴上气味阻隔贴，甚至一边床头柜上点一支AQ香薰蜡烛来掩盖。

在这一切开始之前，迪巴拉认真且学术地想过为什么其他alpha能接受同性的信息素气味，就连这位虚心求学的学生在刚开始时都感受到一点不可控制的反胃。不过先放过腺体那一部分而寻找胯骨上的顶端，其实找到那两条浅淡的痕迹完全很不容易，甚至手指都加入了这场追逐之中。

现在有两只手卡在迪巴拉的胯骨和腰肉的交际处，大拇指在凹陷和突起之间游走，只有最柔软的指肉触到了皮肤，他几乎只能感觉到痒，拖泥带水的那种。布冯放开一只手，把迪巴拉的脑袋从枕头里抬起来，他艰难地压着下颌记住这个位置。因为这位经验丰富的老师说这个位置能让omega们很快进入状态。求之不得，迪巴拉在心里把这条用荧光笔高亮了，甚至在胯骨顶端这三个单词下加了下划线。布冯放慢语速，用语调奇怪的西班牙语接着讲力度挺难把握的，你要自己多练习，我相信你会学很快，毕竟有三个练习对象呢。

提着下颌那一口气被那后半句冲散了，迪巴拉又刷地躺了回去，总有人时时刻刻地提起那一场旷日持久的战争，可在战争和爱情里一切都是公平的，迪巴拉完全没有地方去抱怨，抱怨也不能让国家队里多一个未婚alpha。

心情跌宕起伏的年轻人又翻开心里的笔记本，他老师的手停回原位，这次手腕往下压，掌根抵住臀部肌肉的两侧，他这次说的具体了点，年轻人都喜欢整只手包上去捏，你学着点，把手往这里放。布冯掌根没动，掌心大面积地拂过两边的皮肤，这次他使了点力，让手指格外有存在感的留在腿根和臀肉的交界处。也许交界处都是敏感的，迪巴拉在心里想着这句话宛如公式推导，他确实感觉良好，这次晋升一个等级，大腿肌肉条件反射地带动整条腿曲起一个弧度。

布冯的手就更容易的从后扣住他的腿根，身负教学重任的人立起上身，另一条腿跨过向上拱着的膝盖，整个人嵌进迪巴拉的两腿之间。现在有手指在阴囊两侧，它们被摆放在那里停滞着，指尖都能触及上头的细小绒毛。两性法则第三条，浪费一小点时间却能让之后的事情都更有效率。

迪巴拉是亲身体验到的，他有些迫不及待地把腿并起一些，就相当于把阴茎往布冯手里送，如果他是一个不带阻隔贴的omega，现在应该已经开始流水了。可惜他不是。迪巴拉眼睁睁地看着布冯往他的三角区埋头，对于接下来发生的事情有一丝本能抗拒，甚至在思考如果他的阴茎被含住该怎样表现出不过分但肉眼可见的爽到。

他庆幸布冯没有，温热的呼气掠过半勃的物件直接往腿根走，从这个角度看下去能看见发尾处的白色胶布，有两只手掐住他的膝弯往上折起让他好好地把整只脚掌踩在床单上。余下不可见的部分组成成分就复杂许多，意大利人几乎要用嘴唇和手指种出一片热带雨林，那些宽阔的叶子摩肩接踵，在缝隙里滴下雨水，那些雨水流过大腿肌肉的沟壑向上流窜，现在有一股热意在小腹腾升而起，接着扩散开来，把他牢牢地钉在原地。

但他也觉得这简直是不幸，迪巴拉的腓肠肌绷出两条曲线，他现在手都不知道该往哪里放，皮肤的纹路里有汗珠渗出来。布冯终于舍得直起身来，这位教学者提供了一段挺长的实践演示，现在是理论时间。他用虎口圈住迪巴拉的腿根，无名指和小指就抵在干涩的入口处，布冯说你得释放信息素，通常情况下这时候我两只手应该都湿了，他把手伸到迪巴拉眼前，左手小指上的素圈尾戒闪闪发光，某些刺激的小道具，他说。迪巴拉还没来得及把这些信息量牢牢记住，布冯就从床头柜里拿出润滑剂和指套，顺便吹灭了那支蜡烛。他给自己的食指和中指戴上指套，按着按压器把啫喱堆在指尖上。

迪巴拉现在很不好受，他得一边像个好学生样记着每句话一边给自己做心理建设，偏偏现在他的老师还一边慢条斯理地抹着自己的手指，像是考试前广播考生须知一样讲话，他说你这样能伸进去两根手指就不错了，我看你挺有基础，不用手把手教你全套了。布冯用膝盖压住迪巴拉的侧膝弯，让年轻的alpha的腰肢被迫悬空，他的胯骨痛感和酸胀并存，哪一种都在催促这个教学的高潮部分快点开始。

没戴指套的那只手上也粘着啫喱，黏稠度和温度都与omega体液相去甚远，迪巴拉没能很好习惯这个。他不知道第一根手指是最艰难的，就只闭上眼睛等待火辣辣的疼痛。好在布冯是个真正的老手，他对alpha和omega都过于经验丰富，将食指第一个指节塞进去之后就开始往各个方向按摩肌肉，这样能让迪巴拉只感受到一点古怪的酸胀。布冯的手指长度和他的身高成正比，一根手指就能点到迪巴拉的前列腺，他把指尖按在那个位置上，像是亟待证明的往下压了几次。迪巴拉就像触电一样往上逃，其动作之大都快撞到床头板上了。

布冯相当有先见之明，他的体重牢牢地把迪巴拉固定在床上，避免了这个学生撞头而可能忘记课程内容的惨案发生。布冯的声音从头顶幽幽传来，迪巴拉听得迷迷糊糊，他当然知道omega的生殖腔口在这里，好的我以后都会直接往这里顶的，您要我顶多快我就顶多快。布冯又按了一次，成功把迪巴拉从他的笔记扩展中拽回来，这才是真正重要的部分，你千万不能直接顶进去，除非你想让你的三个omega一个比一个软得快。他体内的手指往下挪了一点，按在一个意义不明的位置，开始小幅度低上下移动，甚至还带旋转的。

迪巴拉下巴颌叠成两叠地抬起头看布冯，然后如他所愿得到了答案，你得多磨那个位置，就只用龟头，生殖腔口是一个消耗体力的很好地方，omega们都喜欢这个。某些alpha也喜欢，布冯同样意义不明地补充到。

布冯放过他的前列腺之后将重点转移到阴茎上，他说你的omega们先是个男人之后才是个omega，没有哪个男人会拒绝手活。

他两只手指捏住龟头的两侧，把那根在刚刚的前列腺实验中折腾的半软不硬的阴茎拎了起来，他的指套还没摘，就着黏黏糊糊的润滑剂指点江山，迪巴拉的阴茎头冠被翻出来特别照顾。他左侧的那一点比右侧敏感很多，具体表现为只要一摩擦冠状沟左侧的突起，这个年轻alpha的大腿肌肉就在无规则的抽搐，甚至会开始叫，天知道他被按住前列腺的时候都没叫得这么好听。布冯发现了这一点，他一直是一个会悉心观察的好床伴，于是他特意用右侧作为实例，他说omega们也有不应期，让他们射快点，你就能在这段时间里苟延残喘来应付下一个。

 

迪巴拉现在有点窝火，布冯的动作每次都点到即止，活生生地把他在快感爆发的边缘逼停，有如在火车脱轨的前一秒截停它。笔记记了两大页，而本人的阴茎还直挺挺地竖在那里直指天花板。快感就像吃了一口掉到地上的蛋糕、脱衣舞娘脱掉的唯一一件外套，俗称风过无痕。

他正在拽掉指套把它们扔进垃圾桶，翻身下床去床头柜里拿安全套的时候，迪巴拉往他下身一瞥发现内裤里的那一包和他本人一样不动声色。布冯背对着他踩掉自己的内裤，撕开锡箔包装，迪巴拉看着那根站起来快到肚脐的阴茎咽了咽口水，布冯假装什么也没看到，绕到床的另一边躺上去，迪巴拉感到身后床垫往下陷了一大块，登时一慌，把手往自己后面伸想临时抱个佛脚求个平安。

布冯握住他手腕，顺势把他翻个身，还有一只手夹在他大腿之间，这一套操作行云流水得迪巴拉都没反应过来。男人阴茎的热度越来越近，迪巴拉从没觉得自己如此害怕的像个处子。然后布冯的阴茎在他的臀缝中间的润滑剂里滑了两下，直直地往会阴那边顶。

布冯的阴茎保持一个很稳定的节奏在他的腿缝里进出，龟头撞着阴茎根部，如果没有被扣着腰迪巴拉整个人都要往前冲。现在迪巴拉相信布冯除了教学之外毫无想法，真是一个很有师德的体现，因为实验教学往往配备着解说。布冯的声音纹丝不动，他说omega们的生殖腔口就在远离脊柱的那一端，你要学会斜向上找它们。

完了还示范性的演示几下，好巧不巧撞到两根海绵体之间的凹陷。迪巴拉这回是真的控制不住，他去摸布冯按在他腰上的那只手，喉咙里有小小的声音被咽下去。布冯察觉到了，他停下来掰过迪巴拉的手把它放到他的阴茎上说你记一下运动趋势，但得记得变通，毕竟每个omega的生殖腔长得都不一样。迪巴拉的手夹在自己的臀肉和布冯的鼠蹊之间进退两难，他感觉自己腿根的皮肤都给磨红了，现在他的窝火转变成委屈，还越来越委屈。他质问他的队长为什么不做个全套，不过他喉咙里不断发出来的抽噎把这句话拉长了两倍。

布冯被问得一愣，没过脑子就说如果你在下面爽到了不想起来了，你那三个omega怎么办，我还不得被阿根廷足协给罚死？迪巴拉一边抽鼻子一边想起国家队被拉梅拉趁乱操了好几次，心说这不也没啥事吗。可他的好队长哪能这么被动摇，被动摇了还能叫尤文图斯之光吗，他这么坚定的就着迪巴拉的腿根，操一个alpha。饱满的龟头棱在迪巴拉的阴茎上刮过来刮过去，前液被整整齐齐地抹开，大腿根上都黏糊糊的，他被布冯环抱在怀里开始发抖。迪巴拉的这点小反应当然能被察觉，布冯停下来还把手按在他的铃口上，最后拍了拍他的阴茎悲悯地说你自己解决吧，留给alpha的罚款已经够多了。

 

保罗·迪巴拉，阿根廷国家队唯一的未婚alpha，拥有三个omega，却在卫生间里可怜兮兮地给自己手淫。  
这都是什么事啊，他想。

 

——————————————————————

 

保罗·迪巴拉不知道，当他的老师为这场教学再次签下罚款单时，在心里翻来覆去辱骂了好几遍足协，这不是卡西那边还可以打折，布冯肉痛极了，妈的这一炮比和西班牙人的五炮加起来都贵，阿根廷足协真是穷疯了。


End file.
